Tails and Blaze Read FanFiction
by mpuppy4
Summary: Tails is awake late at night on his computer and discovers a website called "FanFiction." Exploring the site, he and Blaze find that they are also exploring their emotions. But it's just a website... right? (Rated T cuz I think one of the stories has a curse word)


((_**HEYO!**_I've gotta stop doing that. I came up with this idea while I was showing FanFiction to some of my friends in school, and they kept looking up weird things. So I looked up weird Sonic things!

Disclaimer #1: This is all real fanfiction that actual people on the website have written! I credit all of them at the end, and I will inform all of the authors that I mentioned their stories. You should read them, too!

Disclaimer #2: All of Tails and Blaze's reactions were written purely in the interest of humor, and do not reflect my own opinions on the writing. In fact, I think every story I read in the process of writing this was very interesting and well-written!))

* * *

Tails was on his computer, bored, late at night. Eggman had recently built a death ray and used it to destroy the Chaotix Headquarters, Sonic's house, Amy's house, and they didn't know where the Chaos _or_ Sol emeralds were; as a result, Sonic, Amy, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Blaze, and Silver were all currently living with Tails.

"Hsdfwuefowgr... what is this website? A bunch of stories? I wonder if there's any about us..."

He typed "Tails" into the search bar and hit enter. He pressed selected one of the first stories he saw, and began reading.

"...When he got near the dumpster, he noticed it was a yellow fox cub. Sonic wondered where his mother would be. He took a look around to see if he could find his mother but that was to no avail. Sonic was soon filled with concern and worry for the little guy. So he picked the young fox cub up, and then ran as fast as he could to his home. Once Sonic reached his home at the Mystic Ruins, the yellow fox woke. His eyes slowly opened, after which he started taking a look around. "Where am I?" the fox cub asked. "You're in the Mystic Ruins little buddy." Sonic said. At the sound of Sonic's voice, he looked up to find he was being held by Sonic. "Please don't hurt me." The little fox said, while trying to squirm out of Sonic's arms..."

Tails huffed. "That's not hardly how I met Sonic... it may be close, but the details are so horribly wrong... and really? A dumpster? How cliché."

He continued searching the side, as Blaze, looking very tired, walked down the hall behind him.

"Honey, can you get Marty away from my tools? I'm in a bit of a pickle..." Tails yelled from under an exact replica of the 'X-Tornado.' He had his overalls caught on something under the plane.

"I'll be there in just a second!" Cosmo shouted. She came in holding a spoon with a chocolaty batter on it. She set it down on a napkin and picked up Marty.

"Mommy! I seed a Pika!" Marty told her. Cosmo giggled, and picked up the spoon in one hand.

"A Pika? What's a Pika?" She asked playfully.

"A yeyyo kitty cat wif a big taiw!" He said slowly, trying to say 'L' but failing..."

Tails hit his head on his desk repeatedly. "When will people get it through their thick skulls?! Sonic X never happened, it's not even real!"

Blaze walked in on a very frustrated Tails scrolling through things on a random website. "Sonic the Hedgehog FanFiction Archive|FanFiction" the top of his screen read. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Tails leaped a mile in the air. "Blaze?! Why are you awake?!"

"I woke up," Blaze replied, sleepily. "Why else would I be awake?"

Tails grumbled and hit his head on the desk again.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading fanfiction," the kitsune replied. "And it's all very dumb."

Blaze looked at the search bar with Tails' name in it. "Is there any about me?"

"I dunno," Tails replied, typing "Blaze the Cat" into the search bar.

"...Sonic dashed up a building, glancing back every few seconds. Reaching the top, he boosted around in circles and caught a zip line down. He boosted through to avoid getting caught, completely forgetting that Blaze can boost, too.

He spin dashed around a corner (Blaze can drift, too) then he Homing Attacked a spring (Blaze can Homing Attack, too) and just royally failed to shake Blaze off his tail.

"Dang it!"

He collected some rings and continued Boosting, his only advantage was if he could collect all the rings before Blaze; and it seemed to be working, since Blaze stopped boosting.

"Yes!"

Showing off, he boosted in circles up a large building and stopped at the top, doing the "loser" thing with his fingers on his forehead.

"You're too slow!"..."

"That sounds very much like Sonic." Blaze said.

"Yeah..." Tails said, going back to the archive.

The description to one read, "Silver is a vampire/werewolf hybrid, who trying to find the secrets to his past. All while trying to avoid the secret war between the vampires and werewolves and protecting the ones he loves. Based on the movie underworld, but different."

Tails chuckled.

"If your cursor goes anywhere _near_ that story, Miles Prower..."

"Relax, fire cat!" Tails exclaimed, scrolling farther. "I wasn't gonna!"

"...I'm standing on a cliff looking at the sunset when all of the sudden something or someone lands on me lands on me. I had closed my eyes because I was stunned for a few seconds and when I opened my eyes all I saw was purple. I shoved the person or thing or whatever it was off of me and I saw that it was actually a person and it was a female purple cat and did she have to land on me? I pick her up gently just in case she's hurt and then use Chaos Control and teleported to my house yes I have a house I moved out of Rouge's house not that long ago but I teleported there and Rouge insisted I got a house where it had more than one room for 'guests' she said and it looks like she was right that someday I would find someone who would need my help..."

Now Blaze was hitting her head on the desk. "Oh, god, no..."

Tails burst out laughing. "You and Shadow? Shadaze?! That's hilarious!"

Blaze punched him clear across the room.

Tails got back into his chair, rubbing the side of his face. "Ow!" he exclaimed in Blaze's face. "What the heck?!"

Blaze folded her arms, blushing, and looking away from the fox. "Just keep scrolling."

"Okay, okay..."

"...On a planet known as Zerexes was like any other planet, but this one was condemned with recurring acts of darkness. For every planet in danger there was a hero to help save the day and his name was Altrex the Hedgehog but he was different than most heroes. What made him different was that he was only 15 and time played a negative factor on his life because of his double duty to protect his home and be on time for school.

Altrex the Hedgehog was a green hedgehog with black streaks on his quills and he wore black and white sneakers. Altrex wore white gloves and would sometimes wear a jacket for when it got cold. His powers including energy beams and his athletic prowess.

Unfournately Altrex's life would be shattered on a very sad day that would impact on his life forever and a new destiny would rise for him..."

Now both of them were hitting their heads on the desk. "Aliens?" Tails said, exasperated.

"Aliens." Blaze replied, also exasperated.

"Keep scrolling." they chorused.

"...The kit, called Smithy, pouted. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me 'Smithy', it makes me sound like I'm a little kid," Smithy protested.

Arthur just grinned, "But you are a kid, Smithy, a smart one at that and a talented blacksmith." The kit could only sigh frustratingly as he nearly forgot what he wanted to talk to Arthur about.

"Anyway, there was this poster that I saw in town. The Black King has issued for _your_ capture!" Smithy exclaimed. "And there were some people in town that had an argument about you being their supposed hero and others saying that you're in the way of the Black King! A fight even broke out about what you're doing." His aqua eyes showed concern for his older friend.

Despite Smithy's obvious worry and concern, the older hedgehog didn't pay much attention to it. He was actually excited. It was about time that he had caught the Black King's attention even though he didn't have to do a lot anyway, but he wasn't really expecting the King to issue something like capturing him..."

Tails tipped his head. "Is this supposed to be Sonic and the Black Knight?"

"But Sonic and the Black Knight had Shadow, Knuckles, and I in it..." Blaze pouted. "It's still better than werewolves," she sighed.

"And vampires," Tails added.

"And aliens," Blaze continued.

"And Shadaze." Tails said with a grin.

Blaze punched him again.

"Ow," Tails said, climbing back into his chair. "Alright, no more punching."

"Don't provoke me," Blaze grumbled.

"Ha ha ha." Tails laughed sarcastically.

"...It was a doll. In fact it was the same doll that Miles got Fiona a few weeks back. It was a two tailed kitsune doll that Fiona had almost gone ballistic for. Miles had named it Tails after himself because it was sporting two tails. The doll had an evil, twisted smile plastered on its bloody mouth. Miles looked into its eyes and noticed they were blacker than the blackest of nights. He couldn't move.

The doll said in a chilling voice "Can you feel the sunshine?" Miles not knowing what to say out of fear replied by nodding his head yes.

The doll lunged at Miles. He snapped out of the trance that the doll's eyes had induced. Miles jumped out of the way just in time.

"I gotta get outta here!" thought Miles frantically. He swiftly ran down stairs and hid behind the kitchen island..."

Tails stared blankly at the screen, but Blaze was just confused. "'Can you feel the sunshine?'" she questioned.

"Don't say it!" Tails freaked out. "It will come and rip out your heart and drain your soul with it's tongue!"

Blaze blinked, and started scrolling since Tails was paralyzed with fear for some reason.

"...As if to answer this question, Mighty, on his own sleeping bag, rolled over and snorted, one eye half opening. "Ray… Quit snorin'. You're too loud, and it's to earlier."

"WHAT?!" Infuriated, Ray stood up and made his way over to Mighty, "You fat-a** git! You're the one snoring!" He roared, lack of sleep making the mild mannered squirrel very agitated. Pulling back his foot, he aimed a kick at Mighty. "You're sleeping out side for the rest of the morning!"

Mighty squeaked and rolled into a ball just before the kick was delivered, and bounced out the cave's exit like a soccer ball, followed by a heavy splash, and a loud crashing noise. Ray tipped his head in confusion as to what may have caused the noise, but quickly shrugged it off..."

"Who are Mighty and Ray?" Blaze asked.

Tails looked at the ground. "Old friends..." he replied, scrolling.

There was much silence, aside from the sound of the mouse clicking and the page loading.

"So... do you use Google Chrome?" Blaze tried to break the silence.

"Nah, I use Firefox." Tails replied.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"..."Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather together" the yowl sounded throughout the camp. As the warriors, elders and kits gathered around Highledge, Blackkit, and his brother Darkkit along with the siblings Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit were brimming with excitement. Today was the day that they going to become apprentices. "These kits have reached their sixth moon, while a few of them have had an adventurous kithood, I believe they are ready to become apprentices " Firestar said proudly.

The Clan meowed their approval. Firestar waited for the noise to die away before continuing. "Blackkit."

The kit walked up happily, nearly shaking with excitement. "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Blackpaw." Berrypaw called his name and soon the other apprentices joined in. Firestar looked at the cloud darkened sky. "I ask Starclan to watch over and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior."

Blackpaw's eyes shined as he looked at his leader.

"Stormfur," Firestar called.

The dark gray tom lifted his head. His eyes brightened, and his excitement was almost visible as he stepped forward.

"You helped the Clan greatly in our time of need and showed great courage in traveling into unknown lands to find Midnight." Firestar meowed.

Stormfur dipped his head as the Clan leader went on. " I now ask that you share that courage with this apprentice, and him become a great warrior that all of ThunderClan can be proud of."

"I won't let ThunderClan down," Stormfur promised.

Blackpaw walked forward and touched noses with his new mentor..."

Tails blinked. "Cats?"

Blaze started laughing hysterically. "Cats?! Cats?!"

Tails kept scrolling, glaring at Blaze. "Cats..." he muttered.

Blaze calmed down eventually, and asked. "Do you think there's any about Knuckles?"

"Why?" Tails asked.

"Because it's probably really embarrassing." Blaze replied. "I'm still mad at him from..."

"...from the time he tried using the Sol Emeralds to -"

"Stop talking!" Blaze exclaimed.

Tails chose one that looked good, and they began reading.

"...

So they had cake. Knuckles noticed that he started to get really hyper. Everyone else noticed too. After a few minutes, it became clear Knuckles was on a sugar rush. What gave it away? Well the fact that he's guarding a cabbage like a chaos emerald, he's moving much faster than he normally would, and he was really moody.

"Dude, Knuckles just stop moving! It's the sugar!"

"YOU WON'T GET THE CHAOS EMERALD EGGMAN!" Knuckles bellowed and punched Sonic. Oh and he was hallucinating too.

Soon everyone was on their non-existent toes as Knuckles chased them around. (Mobians don't have toes, it was proven in Sonic X) Soon, they were in Tails' garage, hiding.

"So, anyone have any suggestions?" asked Silver.

"SUGGESTED OPTION. ANNILATION!" boomed Omega.

"Um no." said Tails. "And I really think you should kno-"

"Why don't we just knock him out?" suggested Shadow..."

Tails and Blaze both started laughing. "This would be funnier if they hadn't mentioned Sonic X..." Tails giggled, wiping away a tear.

"I'm just glad I wasn't in it." Blaze said, still laughing.

"The story, or Sonic X?"

"Yes."

Tails blinked.

"Next story." Blaze said.

Tails shrugged, still highly amused by the last one, and clicked on another story, this time with a sly smirk on his face.

"...Blaze let out a soft laugh. To Shadow, it was like the sound of the sweetest melody being played, like something beautiful and mystical.

"To be downright honest…I don't _like_ someone…I _love_ someone."

"Who?" Shadow was intrigued.

"Tell _me_ if you have feelings for someone first," Blaze countered.

"Well…yes."

"We'll both say who it is on three."

"One…two…three…"

"You."

The two were quite stunned. Shadow relaxed, feeling happy that he liked-no, loved, someone who returned those feelings for him..."

Blaze smacked Tails across the face.

"Ow!" Tails exclaimed. "I thought we agreed no more hitting!"

"We agreed no more punching," Blaze growled, blushing. "I slapped you."

Tails grumbled, selecting a new story. "What is this, the twelfth story we read?"

"I lost track at seven." Blaze said, dozing off.

"If you're tired, go back to bed." Tails said, reading through the story and making a face at it, then going back to the achieve.

Blaze mumbled something sleepily. Tails couldn't make it out, so he just poked her until she woke back up. "Grmphglrewfe... I'm awake..."

"Good," Tails said. "Because I think I just found something..."

Blaze perked and looked up at the screen.

"..."I'm coming Merlin!" I said loudly. Then picked up Blaze. She was a very...fluffy, baby. I had to tell you that she was definitely the cutest thing in the house at the time. Whatever Merlin had to do had better not hurt her...

I walked over to the door with Blaze and opened it. As predicted, Merlin stood there. He put a hand into his robe and pulled out an emerald of some sort. Then brought it forward and was about to touch it to Blaze's forehead...

"Wait!" I shouted, backing off. "Tell me when your gonna do that!"

"Sorry Evan, you know how impatient I get. Now lets just get this over with. It won't hurt your daughter at all, I promise." Merlin said. "Besides, you should know if it hurts or not."

"I was her age! I don't remember anything about that whole huge mess. Here, just get it over with." I said wearily, extending my arms all the way, holding the baby out. I also closed my eyes and bent my head the other way.

A few seconds went by.

"Done!" Merlin said, satisfied.

I looked down at my kid, she had a small gem in the middle of her forehead and looked not the least bit bothered. "That's all there is to it?" I asked incredulously.

"That's all there is to it!" Merlin said. "If I may, could I hold her?" He asked sincerely. He tossed the Sol emerald he had with him back into his pocket.

"Not gonna hurt her are you?" I asked suspiciously. "Or take her?" They wanted Blaze to be the guardian of the Sol emeralds, pretty badly too by the looks of it..."

Blaze stared at the screen, a faint look in her eye.

Tails looked up at her. "Do you remember anything about your past?"

Blaze shook her head. "I was raised by the koalas," she replied, sadly. "I never met my parents..."

"Oh," Tails said, feeling bad for the princess. "Sorry about that."

Blaze snatched the mouse. "Let me choose one again," she said.

"When did you choose one?"

"..."Th-Thank you…But I was perfectly capable of escaping by myself". She told Tails. "But the tree was on fire, you were going to burn alive!" "But I was-" then the cat girl cut herself off and thought about what she was going to say. "But I WAS burning the tree", she finally replied. "Really? Does that mean you have some sort of fire powers?" Tails asked "Y-Yes, I suppose. The correct term is pyrokinetic".

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I rescued you, isn't there something you would like to say to me?" Tails asked. "Oh, yes, thank you, kind fox, for rescuing me", Blaze thanked. ("Though, I could've saved myself"), she thought. "Well at least she doesn't call me 'little'"). Tails blushed a little and shook hands with the cat girl. He was hoping she wasn't a robot just like the time he first met Fiona.

They introduced themselves. Tails felt confident. He knew he could do a lot better than when he met Fiona. He fell in love all over again…"

The fox and the cat looked away from each other, their faces red.

"I'm... I'm going to go back to bed..." Blaze choked.

"That's..." Tails sighed. "...fine... go ahead..."

"Goodnight."

"G'night."

Tails continued searching the site, this time glad that Blaze wasn't there to punch him...

"...Rouge wasn't the only one who looked at them like that when they were together. Blaze noticed the stares from everyone; Amy, Tails, Cream, Knuckles...

But the worst by far was Sonic. His reaction troubled her immensly. But Shadow seemed not to notice. And if he did, he didn't care. He was always more relaxed and calm around her.

And she would always remember that time when Shadow and Sonic fought over her. She had stood behind the tree, and she heard everything...

"Shadow, what are doing with Blaze?"

"What does it matter?"

"Uh-"

"Listen, blue boy. Blaze doesn't want anything to do with you. She doesn't need any more kids to babysit."

"I'M NOT A KID!"

They literally fought afterwards. Blaze had run into the battle screaming. She never felt so torn..."

...but he also felt lonely.

Sad and tired, Tails got out of his chair and went back up to bed.

His screen read...

"Tails and Blaze Read FanFiction, a sonic the hedgehog fanfic|FanFiction

Tails was on his computer, bored, late at night. Eggman had recently built a death ray and used it to destroy..."

* * *

Stories (In Order):

"How Sonic Met Tails" by Tails12365

"SurPikaPrise!" by CosmotheSeedrian2012

"Sonic Rush Unleashed" by mpuppy4 (that's me!)

"Hybrid: The Silver Legend" by xXally001Xx

"Shadowed Flames" by SonAmyfan13

"A Destiny Arises" by Ryder the Hedgehog

"Knight of the Wind" by SonicGirlGamer

"Can You Feel It?" by Tyler Prower

"Mighty Rays of Light!" by Konafox

"Chaos Reborn" by EmeraldMaster

"Sugar High Echidna" by SpiritofSilverWater

"Do you love anyone?" by CrazyCharlette-Real Reloaded

"Tails of adventure" by The Guy in the Background

"An Impossible Love" by Sonic-the-Superstar

"All I See Is You" by Sonicgurl12345

"Tails and Blaze Read FanFiction," the story you just read.


End file.
